


[Podfic] Blue Too

by AshesandGhost



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Curtain Fic, Discovery, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shopping, Silly, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John learns something about General O'Neill's preferences on a shopping trip for curtains - of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blue Too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368825) by [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78). 



> Thanks to lilyleia78 for writing this cute fic!

Podfic of Blue Too, by lilyleia78. (for my "curtain fic" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bluetoo.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Blue%20Too.m4b)


End file.
